Day dream
by blonde.eyes.777
Summary: Blair is on summer vacation. She plans to give herself to Nate on her 18th birthday when she gets back home. chuck shows up on her vacation and trouble starts to brew.


**Chapter 1.**

 **Ive always dreamed about what my first time would be like with Nate. Where it would happen, what I would wear, candles lighting up his room...**

 **I had planed it out perfictly inside my head. It had been long enough. It was time...**

 **I had told Nate, before I left for summer vacation, that when I got back, on my 18th birthday I wanted to give myself to him for the first time...**

 **I was just looking out my window of the beach house, as I day dreamed of Nate's hands touching my body, pulling me close, and putting his lips on mine... I could almost feel it; like it was really happening. Just then my phone rings. I suddenly jolt out of my day dream and hold up my phone. And speek of the angel, it was Nate. I quickly answer my phone. "Hello? I said in excitment. " Hey. How is Malabu treating you?" He says on the other line. " Its really nice. I'm deffenitly going to come back with a good tan." I reply in laughter. " I miss you." He proceeds to tell me. " Its only been a week Nate." " I know but I cant stop thinking about you." "Well good. I like that you miss me. It makes me feel wanted." " Ha ha, very funny Blair, you know your always wanted by me." " I know." I say with a smile. " Well I have to go now babe. Im about to go on my run now with my dad. I just wanted to say good morning . Would I be able to call you tonight?" "Yes." I tell him like it was obvious I wasnt going to say no. " Ok Blair, Ill talk to you tonight. I cant wait." "Ok. Bye Nate." Bye Blair." And we hang up the phone. I start to put on my bathing suit to go down to the beach and tan.**

 **I reach the beach and start to set up my area, when what do ya know, a very familiar voice shouts out behind me. " Well isnt it Miss Blair Waldorf." Ugh, Its Chuck. I thought to myself. I roll my eyes to the back of my head and slowly turn my face around. " Oh, Chuck, its you." I said with a strait face. " you dont seem to thrilled to see me my dear." " What are you doing here anyway? Shouldnt you be back at home or with your dad in Paris or something?" " As a matter of fact, my dear Blair, I am here with my dad, he came here on busness." "Oh what a shame." I say. "Well, Im staying in that beach house, right over there." He points to the house right next to the house I happened to be staying in. "Well Ill leave you to your relaxsation. I was just on my way back there now." I smile at him sarcasticly as he walks away. Great my vication just got a whole lot more interesting...**

 **Later that night, back at my beach house, I was just finishing up getting ready to go to The Sandy Shores. It is a sand bar on the other side of the city. I grabed my purse and head out the door to drive over.**

 **I was already about 3 drinks in, engaging in conversation with a guy I just met at the bar, when out of the corner of my eye, I spot Chuck talking up some innocent girl. Chuck glances at me and noticed I was staring at him. He puts his finger up to the girl, like he was asking her to exscuse him for a minute. I then see him start to walk up to me out of the corner of my eye. He then interups the guy talking to me. " So does Nathanal know your flurting with some random guy?" The guy quickly responds. " Who is Nathanal?" "He is my boyfriend." I turn to Chuck. " And not that its any of your busness but we are just having a friendly conversation. No harm is being done on any part. Now why dont you go back and mind your own busness." I reply with a snotty tone and my smart ass smile. "As you were." Chuck says in a sarcastic tone. He turns around and leaves back to his pray for the night.**

 **Through out the whole night chuck kept looking at me. Like he was keeping tabs. I just ignored him and tryed to have some fun. Soon the night was getting late and I was burning out. I then told my company that I was going to call a cab to go home. " Your going home already? The nights just starting." "Yeah Im getting sleepy and have to be up early." He smiles at me then proceeds to say " Oh just one more drink. I like your company." I think about it for a minute. "OK. What could it hurt?" "Right." he agrees with me. He goes to get us a drink from the bar and brings it back to me. "Here ya go." He said with a smile. I take the drink out of his hands and start to drink it. We sit there for a bit just talking, and soon my drink is gone. "Well I have to be going now." I tell him. "Oh of course. let me walk you up to the road and wait for your cab." I nod my head yes and he starts to walk up the sand with me. Suddenly the bar grows smaller and smaller as we walk further away from it. I can then bearly see the lights no more. I start to feel dizzy and my vision goes in and out. Whats wrong with me? I think to myself. I didnt drink very much. "I dont feel so good." I try to tell him. He turns to me and says "Its going to be ok Ill take good care of you." My legs then feel limp and my knees crash to the sand. I can feel him draging me across the sand. Then everything goes dark...**

 **What will happen to Blair? Will she get out of this horrifying situation? Or will it all turn out for the worst? stay tuned fans**

 **XOXO.**


End file.
